


The prey of the golden eyed Hawk

by Snape_Granger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest (Harry Potter), F/F, Girl Penis, Good Albus Dumbledore, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Out of Character, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger
Summary: Hermione Granger a good girl and an excellent student or so she was until she started to rebel and throw caution to the wind and fall head first into a whirlwind relationship with Rolanda Hooch. Trouble brews when the truth comes out and outside forces try to tear the couple apart.Will they beat the odds and stay together or will forces outside their control prove that their relationship was doomed from the start?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rolanda Hooch, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Rolanda Hooch/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how serious I'm taking this story yet but I wanted to write a fic with Hermione and Hooch. There just isn't many of them and wanted to try it myself.

The light drizzle of rain splattered down upon the shivering spectators watching in childish enthusiasm as the figures above zoomed around on brooms. The flash of gold and red emerging on the opposing team of silver and green in an epic crash of mixed colours as each player battled against the oncoming storm.

“Looks like Potter's on the trail of the Snitch,” the loud booming voice of Lee Jordan echoes around the large pitch from the commentators box. “Oh.. no it seems Gryffindor's seeker is in fact chasing after our very own Malfoy.. who would of thought our two seekers are love struck for one another.”

A loud screech followed, the sound of the magical microphone dropping on a hard surface. The crowd snickered in delight at the unfortunate commentating from the older Gryffindor student.

“Mr Jordan I swear to Morgana if you do not stick to appropriate material I will have you removed.” Professor McGonagall's Scottish lilt scolded out unaware from the microphone.

Hermione bit her bottom lip to stop herself from joining in the laughter from her peers. It was common practice by now for Lee Jordan to throw inappropriate comments out during a Quidditch game while McGonagall tries to wrangle the boy into behaving. Something she has failed dismally in.

Quidditch was a favoured pastime at Hogwarts for most of the facility and its students. Parents and well known wizarding folk would also attend especially when Gryffindor and Slytherin had a match. It brought everyone together and brought out the child in the adults. Hermione was an exception to the rule she hated the sport, it was dangerous and to her it was beyond boring.

Harry and Ron put up a good fight every time they had a game and every time she refused. Sitting on the uncomfortable benches in the stands, braving the harsh Scottish weather and listening to the annoying boos and ahs screamed out by her peers was not a pleasant hobby and it was a waste of time when she could be studying in the warm and quiet of the library.

“10 points to Slytherin.”

A sharp burst from a whistle brought Hermione out of her thoughts just in time to see the former Quidditch pro and flying instructor intervene between two of the beaters trying to gleefully bash one another with the bats. If a player played dirty they would be dressed down in front of their team mates much to their horror which seems to be happening right now from the scarlet blush on the boys cheeks.

She sighed, the witch was fascinating to watch. Rolanda Hooch was a formidable figure with her short silvery locks and piercing gold eyes. Gold eyes that held secrets and could capture anyone under her spell. The woman was athletic with muscles that would put any weight lifter to shame, a full chest that Hermione sometimes couldn’t help but intimate Ron and drool over. In a word she was stunning and unfortunately her biggest crush.

That was why she had thrown caution to the wind and gave in to both her friends demands to come to the game. The rain was coming down hard , a crackle of lighten spiked through the darkening sky. The visibility was now working fully against the flyers and the spectators.

“Game set and match.. Gryffindor wins.”

The red and gold section of the stands jumped up and down in excitement, cheers ringing out as they stampede onto the muddy field to congratulate their fellow lions.

With reluctance the brunette trudged over the mud, squirting in the dark trying to make out the worn path back to the castle. The chill was now seeping into her sodden robes and clinging unpleasantly to her freezing flesh.

Her heel slipped out from under her. The wet mud creating large puddles with no way for Hermione to find purchase. Closing her eyes against the inevitable, waiting for the ground to rush up to meet her. To her shock strong arms circled her waist stopping her clumsy descent.

“Careful Granger, we wouldn’t want to bruise that pretty little ass of yours now do we,” a gruff feminine voice whispered in her eye, goosebumps running down the back of her neck.

Eyes flickering open, cinnamon orbs met gold. Her head resting against Hooch’s firm shoulder. Her eyes darted down to the older woman’s lips, a smirk meeting her gaze. Leather gloved fingers grazed her cheek brushing her wayward curls behind her ear.

“Eagle got your tongue girl?” Hooch growled playfully. Pulling the drowned younger witch further into her arms, mischief glinting in her golden orbs.

Her breath stuttered under the narrowed gaze of the handsome witch before her. Beautiful and handsome described her to a tee. Heart hammering away at the close proximity of the firm muscles encasing her shivering form.

Hooch smirked enjoying the soft curves of the brunette wrapped in her arms. The girl was as subtle as a rampaging hippogriff. At first it had surprised her that the golden girl of Minerva's eye held attraction for the coach of her most hated class. Then the girl started showing up to a few games with a book clutched in her grip, paying no mind to the outside world until she blew her whistle and boy did the pretty little thing leave her own world to focus intently on Hooch.

“You’re stunning.” Hermione’s eyes widened, quickly springing away from Hooch, a beautiful blush coating her neck and face. “I.. I’m sorry I.. I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

Hooch threw back her head and roared in laughter. “You are a bold one I must admit it is rather refreshing.” The gap between them started to close as her stepped towards her prey. “I know Miss Granger,” she growled again, her lips brushing the trembling girl’s ear.


	2. Chapter 2

The Great Hall decorated in Halloween extravaganza caused quite the stir. The Headmaster had a love for all things holiday related and as like very previous year the large hall was flooded in magical decorations. From walking skeletons to screaming spiders dangling over the heads of innocent first years as they entered the double doors. Silver glistening strands of cobwebs covered the table tops underneath the vast amounts of food and debris.

Hermione grimaced at Ron shovelling chocolate coated sugarbugs into his already full mouth, spraying unrecognizable bits of food upon both her and Harry as he tried to talk through the cement like mixer.

“Damn it Ron, swallow then speak,” Harry laughed grabbing handful of napkins.

The redheaded wizard nodded, his cheeks bulging with food. His eyes watering struggling to swallow the food. Their bespectacled friend chuckled patting the choking fiend on his back rather hard. Rolling her eyes at the pair, she turned her attention onto the high rise where the Professors sit to eat and from what she gathered gossip.

The Headmaster sat in the throne like chair with Professors Snape and McGonagall beside him, all three in deep conversation. Hagrid and Professor Sprout were no doubt gossiping as they eyed up certain students before them. Professors Vector, Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey were eating quietly.

The three newest Professors that stopped her in her tracks were quite shocking to say the least. At the welcoming feast the headmaster had introduced Andromeda Tonks as their new Divination instructor and to her and the boys utter horror, Lucius Malfoy a well known dark supporter and death eater and his ice cold wife Narcissa Malfoy as their joint Potions instructors. She inwardly grinned at remembering Draco’s flabbergasted expression upon seeing mommy and daddy entering the hall.

Harry had all but dragged them to the headmasters office. She still unimpressed with how the impromptu meeting went.

**_“Ah I thought we would be seeing you three sometime soon,” Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, waving his hand to the empty seats in front of his desk and beside a silently seething Lord Malfoy and a emotionally constipated Lady Malfoy._ **

**_Hermione knowing the boys wouldn’t sit anywhere near the two adults took it upon herself to sit in between the five. The Headmaster had smiled knowingly at her._ **

**_“This is highly inappropriate Dumbledore,” The bored drool of their former Potions Master Severus Snape made her jump out of her skin. A cool hand on her thigh forced her to remain seated. Blue eyes latched on to cinnamon, a finely groomed brow raised in challenge._ **

**_“As of now I believe complete honesty is the way forward my dear boy.”_ **

**_A Frustrated sigh left the dark brooding professor as he retreated back into the shadows. The damn man has perfected the art of vampirism._ **

**_Malfoy senior cleared his throat the tight grip on his cane increased, his knuckles turning a deathly white. “If you must know I am a spy for the Order and since my blasted sister in law ousted us to the Dark Lord, Albus has offered us protection in exchange for our expertise in Potions.”_ **

**_“Why isn’t Snape teaching us?” Ron spoke up. “And why are you a spy?”_ **

**_“Professor Snape Ronald,” Hermione automatically corrected the redhead. Nails suddenly bit into her skin of the inside of her thigh. Remaining still she side eyed the smirking blonde._ **

**_“That will remain our business Mr Weasley but safe is say that my family and I have our reasons and for now you are safe with us.”_ **

**_“You maybe a spy but your son’s still an bigoted asshole,” Hermione blurted out. All eyes swivelled on her._ **

**_Ron giggled girlishly behind his hand and Harry looked like he was slapped in the face by a merfolks fin. The headmaster was trying to act stern but failing judging by the smile while Lucius and Narcissa eyed Hermione with disdain and curiosity. Narcissa more the latter than the former._ **

**_“Careful darling I don’t take well to my son being insulted. If you’re not careful I may have to punish you,” a husky whisper wrapped pleasantly around her mind._ **

Narcissa Malfoy was an enigma. She proved herself ruthless and authoritative in lessons but outside the classroom she was polite and dare she say charming. Hermione wondered if the pureblood was flirting with her.

Though none were the witch that held her full undivided attention. Compared to the rest of the staff who wore plain black teaching robes, bar Professor McGonagall in her emerald green robes and Dumbledore in his infamous stars and moons, the former pro flyer was in her white button down collared shirt and black necktie it suited Madam Hooch, it was one of many things that drew the young Gryffindor to the flying instructor. She made the outfit irresistibly tempting.

The pale skin of her chest that peaked out from the unbuttoned shirt kept Hermione's focus unaware of the same scrutiny in return.

Catching the brunette’s wandering eye she smirked wickedly. Running her tongue slowly along her bottom lip Rolanda winked as Hermione dropped her spoon into the bowl of custard, the remains splattering over a helpless Harry.

“Mione what the bloody hell?” He grumbled wiping the cold lumpy mess from his glasses. “What is up with you two today?” He peered suspiciously into his goblet. “Maybe something in the pumpkin juice?”

Hermione ignored him, heart beating frantically in her chest, palms a sweaty mess. How she wished she was that spoon right now. Said spoon being seductively licked by Hooch, her golden gaze firmly on Hermione as she squirmed in arousal. Her thighs squeezed tightly together, her imagination running riot as she pictured Hooch between her thighs and slowly licking her pussy like that spoon.

_Naughty naughty Miss Granger._

Hermione jumped slightly banging her knee underneath the table, furrowing her brow in confusion. Why did that voice seem familiar? How in Godric beard is she hearing it?.

_Silly girl and they call you the brightest witch of her age._

Crystal blue eyes twinkled in amusement, twitching her ruby red lips at the young witch's sulky pout. Brushing platinum blonde strands back into the bun at her nape, Narcissa watched with rapt attention at the one sided flirting happening between Hooch and Hermione. The brunette failing and flustering at the seductive act Hooch was putting on.

_Having naughty thoughts about an much older woman, no wonder you’re spacing out darling._

Narcissa smirked at the wide eyed Gryffindor as realisation dawned on her.

_Good girl though I’m rather disappointed it took you so long to figure out who was talking to you but that delicious imagine of Rolanda performing oral on you was quite pleasing._

With a mischievous smile Narcissa turned to Rolanda, playfully placing a hand upon the older woman's muscular arm, trailing her nails over the robe clad skin.

"It seems Miss Granger is quite fond of you Xiomara." 

Hooch smirked leaning closer, "Narcissa how is it that you remain ignorant of your own desires but manage to pray others open. Don't call me that name or I may just let slip about your.. extracurricular activities."

Both women smiled in challenge. 

"Oh it's on." 


	3. Chapter 3

_Sixth years of Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw._

_I’m sure most of you are aware of the trip planned to help unity between Houses. We can not stand alone, we are much stronger as one. Camping on the Scottish moors for a week without the use of magic is a long standing tradition and this year you will be divided into teams._

_Instead of heading home or remaining at the castle for the term break you will venture into the unknown and put aside differences to achieve the desired outcome._

_The teams that complete the week long trip without resulting in injury or failure to complete the set tasks will be rewarded at the end of term._

_Pre packed bags are provided in the courtyard at 8am._

_Pleased be advised that anyone who fails to obey any instructions will be sent back to school and given a months worth of punishments._

_Enjoy the trip_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

The atmosphere in the courtyard was contagious. The assembled staff who were accompanying them were handing out the hiking gear and checking off names. Each team was lead by a Professor wearing much to the students entertainment bright coloured robes.

Team green – Narcissa and Hooch

Team yellow – Malfoy senior and Snape

Team red – McGonagall and Andromeda

Team blue – Flitwick and Vector

“Granger, Malfoy, Parkinson, Potter, Zabini and Greengrass.” Hooch called out above the increasing chatter. One by one the six students approached the two women. “Welcome to the winning team. Any of you feel the need to fight do now or forever hold your peace.”

Hermione sat perched on the lip of the fountain, the water long since frozen from the frigid weather. Wincing in shame at the bright green robes she now wore. Her four team mates stood close to the team leaders exchanging murderous glares with her and her fellow lion.

“How the hell have we been stuck with Slytherins mione? What did we do wrong?” Harry childishly mumbled from beside her. “Have you finalised a will? I don’t think we’re making it back from this hellish trip and why couldn’t Ron be in our group?”

Hooch upon hearing Potter’s whining boomed out a laugh startling the chosen one. “Chin up Potter. I’m sure even you can managed a week without your boyfriend.”

Hermione laughed so hard that she fell from the fountain clutching her aching sides. Rough hands pulled her up from the wet ground and into the arms of Hooch. “I’m starting to think it’s best if I don’t leave your side Miss Granger... though to be fair I’m not complaining.”

“I.. you.. I want..” She stuttered out.

A light spark emitted from Hooch’s wand, a bluish dome settled over them. She moved closer, one arm wrapped tightly around Hermione’s waist, her free hand gripping her chin forcing the girl to look up at her. “I want you under me screaming my name girl.” Lips skimmed the hot skin behind Hermione’s ear.

Heat radiated off the athletic witch, her pulse racing in time with her frantic heart beat. She could smell the unique aroma of freshly cut grass and scotch wafting off of Hooch adding to her already muddled mind. Arousal spiking between her shaky thighs.

“I can smell you love, keep that up and by tonight you’ll be mine,” Hooch growled from her chest, the vibrations running from her and into Hermione. The grand on her chin dropped to her neck, nails lightly scratching down the expanse of her bare flesh.

Suddenly Hermione was pinned up against the cold stones of the castle, Hooch’s toned body trapping her in place. She whimpered under the slight friction throwing her arms over the taller woman’s shoulders pulling her impossibly closer.

Lips burned on her throat, Hooch’s hips grounded against hers. A large hardened length dug into her stomach. “Best of both worlds love.” She gently moved Hermione’s trembling hand on to her aching crotch, swallowing back a moan of pure delight.

“You’re.. you..”

Hooch huffed a laugh, nuzzling her neck. “I’m a futa love and this is all yours.” This time she moaned into the youngers neck as her cock was shyly squeezed. “If this scares you I suggest we stop before I lose all self control.”

Hermione knew this was her way of giving her an out but she wanted this, she wanted Hooch. While she has no interest in men, she had no repulsion against penises especially if an extremely attractive woman had one.

“I want you so badly,” she managed to groan out. Desire to shred their clothes was increasing by the second. “Please.”

“Not yet love, I’m not going to fuck your pretty little brains out until we’re alone.” Golden eyes pierced cinnamon. “But a little reminder of what will come.” Tilting her head up to meet the full lips that pressed against hers, tongue running along her lips.

The next time she blinked she was alone.

“Have you seen how huge those bags are? This is torture,” Ron huffed and puffed as he dragged the bag towards her. “Apparently I’m with McGonagall and Tonks mom bloody brilliant if you ask me. Rotten luck for you and Harry though."

Hermione mutely nodded, shouldering the heavy rucksack. Her lust filled brain unable to quite comprehend what just took place between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian sex or I suppose futa on female sex if you don't like then skip chapter all together. It's very detailed or as detailed as I can make it.

She remembered the unfortunate arrival at the campsite. The use of the Portkey went as expected especially for her and the other students in the team. They had landed on the moors in a heap of tangled limbs and rather colourful language courtesy of Malfoy and Harry much to the amusement of their leaders. Professor Malfoy and Madam Hooch gracefully stuck the landing with matching smirks adorning their faces at the whinging mass of bodies in the dirt.

Then came setting up tents without magic. The only ones actually capable of doing so was herself and Harry, what surprised her was the fact Draco and his mother were better at erecting the canvas housing than even she was. 

Narcissa had just raised a brow at her gaping mouth and wide eyed look. Turns out purebloods aren't as helpless as they seem. Who would of thought.

But neither of those things had her stomach in knots and her thighs on fire. She had decided to take a walk alone after bickering had broken out between Harry and Draco.

The walk led her to an isolated lake nestled in the thick trees. The water was calm and she was tempted to brave the elements and strip.

It turned out she wasn't the only one who had wandered away from camp. Rolanda Hooch was swimming leisurely in the lake without a stitch of clothing on.

Fuck..

Ducking behind the nearest bushes she watched in fascination. She knew it was wrong to stay hidden but for the life of her she couldn’t move a muscle. The water from the lake glistened off the highly toned muscular body, the droplets creating a alluring trail down her cleavage running towards the taunt stomach. Small dark nipples erect on the large breasts shining under the moonlight caught her lustful gaze. The woman of her desires swiftly dunked her head beneath the lake placing her back towards her one woman audience.

“Morgana help me,” Hermione whispered, her tongue feeling heavy and her throat dry. Not realising until it was to late her feet began to move towards the naked goddess.

Rolanda pursued her lips, hiding the knowing smirk. “Good evening love, come for a bathe?” She calmly intoned, slowly turning to face the beautiful brunette. “Well what are you waiting for? Strip.” Her harsh demand worked as expected. The Gryffindor was certainly a teachers pet.

Never one to disobey a direct command Hermione quickly stripped off her clothes forcing the nerves to the back of her mind. She felt a thrill at the show was put on for the older witch whose eyes remained glued upon her nude form.

“Come to me love.”

The water was surprisingly warm, lapping at her thighs as she steadily closed the gap between them. Her heart hammering in anticipation of what was to come.

Hooch grabbed the timid girl by her waist pulling her flush up against her chest. Skin met skin, a heavy gasp left the youngers throat as lips met in a clumsy clash. Fingers dug painfully into her hip bone.

She giggled as she was suddenly picked up, wrapping her legs around Hooch’s waist. Hermione bit her lip trembling at the feel of the hardened length rubbing between their stomachs.

The kiss was searing and passionate but it still wasn’t enough for either of them.

Shifting her weight she gently placed Hermione upon the sandy shore, soft curls splayed out above her as she hovered over her. “You’re absolutely gorgeous love.” Her eyes shining and mouth agape, she whimpered at the large cock slapping heavily against her aching pussy. Hooch wrapped her arms around her legs and lifting them rubbing her shaft along Hermione’s slick lips, biting back the urge to take the girl like an animal in heat.

“Please.. I.. need,” Hermione begged, squirming under the tortuous friction.

She swallowed and guarded the tip of her pulsing cock to the virgin entrance. She growled out at the cry emitting from her lover feeling the walls stretch wide as her length pushed through the tight muscles. Forcing herself to stop just at the barrier of her hymen.

“This will hurt love.” She soothingly warned the panting girl.

Hermione yelped in pain the moment Hooch issued her warning the cock rammed through the last resistance of her virginity making her breathless.

Warm wet tongue lapped at her nipples, teeth grazing the nubs. Pain and pleasure coursing through her veins.

Her cunt gripped and squeezed the intrusion, gasping and moaning under the sharp thrusts and pounding cock.

“Fuck.. you’re to tight,” Hooch grunted, her hips quickening eyes rolling back at the pulling sensation behind her cock. She was going to cum soon but not before she got the brunette off first.

Rough slick fingers pinched and pulled her aching clit.

Sensing her release Hooch smirked crashing her mouth onto Hermione's swallowing the scream. The spasming muscles forced her release shortly after. Shot after shot of cum coated the inside of the freshly fucked pussy.

Taking a deep breath she rolled off Hermione. “You’re mine witch,” she whispered cuddling the self conscious girl into her arms. The girl hummed happily against her neck as they laid beneath the starry sky.

“Xiomara? Seriously Rolanda... I think we have misplaced Hermione.. Are you purposely ignoring me right now? How immature can you get.” The amused voice of Narcissa Malfoy broke through their lust muddled haze. "Fuck sake suit yourself you old hawk." Footsteps led away from the tense duo until Hooch let out a soft chuckle.

"Best be getting back to camp love before Narcissa comes back and scares the rest of the wildlife away."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was far longer than I expected so sorry in advance. This took place in the summer before the start of year started. Warning implies torture and incest (Blackcest baby) but no description given.

The Order Headquarters

August 15th

The opposing atmosphere that seems to cling continuously around the old townhouse was unsettling after being away for more than two decades. Andromeda Tonks sat on the same creaky bench around the all familiar wooden table watching in silence at the chatter of the gathered Order members.

Long platinum blonde hair with black streaks on the crown of her head, intense blue eyes that seemed to pierce through your very soul caught her eye. Her estranged baby sister had decided to make an appearance with her delusional bigoted husband in tow. Both haughty as ever and judging from the rather large distance between the two Andy could only guess that not is all well in house Malfoy.

“Good evening sister, I’m surprised to see you here surrounded by the enemy,” Andy greeted her coldly, unable to stop the snarky comment from emerging. “Finally managed to remove that wand stuck so far up your backside?”

A horrified gasp from her left forced her to turn. “Bloody hell mom seriously? She’s your sister.” Nymphadora scolded her.

“Do not sit there and tell me how to speak to my own flesh and blood daughter. You no nothing about her. Keep. Your. Nose. Out. Of. My. Business.” The coldness of her voice made the young Auror flinch. The pink of her fading into a muted brown.

Narcissa raised a brow in reply, the twitch of her lips gave the impression of fighting back a smirk. “One would assume I’m here for the same reason you are sister though judging by your discomfort I would assume you haven’t been back to..” she coldly eyed the gloomy kitchen, “this charming house.”

The comment was caught by their younger and most irritating brother Sirius who helped himself to the open seat next to Andromeda.

“Ah look at us l back together and no blood has been shed,” he grinned throwing his arm over Andy’s shoulder.

The Black sisters rolled their eyes at the youngest Black present.

“That’s because Trixie isn’t here but then again if you don’t remove your offending limb off my body I will have to cut off.” Andy growled, her grey eyes flashing dangerously.

Before Sirius could come up with a response the Headmaster cleared his throat gaining the rooms undivided attention.

“Thank you all for coming at such short notice. I know most of you have families waiting back at home but an unfortunate incident at the end of the school year has forced my hand. Some of you are aware of Lucius joining the Order since the end of the last war..”

A few heads nodding along. Andromeda on the other hand glared daggers at the blonde asshole. Her hatred for the man stemmed from years of betrayal.

“Earlier this year The Dark Lord had become paranoid or more paranoid than before. He’s convinced he had spies in his ranks and became unhinged. Torturing anyone that dared show hesitation including myself and Bellatrix, though my crazy assed sister in law quite enjoyed it.”

Snickers erupted from Lucius parting words much to Narcissa and Andromeda’s annoyance.

“He wanted us to give a sacrifice to prove our loyalty...” Lucius swallowed back the bile rising in his throat. Narcissa deathly gripped the lapel of her robes. “Draco was to be mine but I.. I refused. I will not use my son for my mistakes so I revealed my identity as a spy for Dumbledore.”

A hushed quiet settled upon the group. The blonde sister’s breath hitched, a tear slipped down her pale cheeks. Unable to watch her sister crumble in front of everyone, unable to forget the betrayal after all these years, unable to forgive the woman that broke her heart and destroyed the most precious thing they had Andromeda stormed out of the kitchen. The door slamming shut behind her as she traced the threadbare carpet to their uncles old study.

The anger she felt burning in her veins, the sharp pain in her heart that never healed after sixteen years came crashing down around her. Resentment towards all things Black built up in her magical core, the crackling of the dark magic spreading up both her arms the blinding red mist shrouding her common sense forced the pent up magic out.

A whirlwind of uncontrolled magic whipped around the dusty room, tearing down the portraits of her ancestors and slamming the desk against the wall.

A loud scream pierced through the old building. She wasn’t sure who screaming.

Tears splashed down her chin, the agony of her mistake never left her, never gave her a minutes peace in sixteen years.

The desk splintered under force, large chunks flew around the room battering her aching body. The splinters cut into her face but she felt nothing of the pain.

The building started to shake on it foundations.

“Andy you need to stop. You’re going to destroy the house.” Someone was trying to get through to her but her muddled mind didn’t respond.

A warm familiar hand grasped her shoulder. The once comforting gesture just made her furious.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” the soft angelic voice stopped her in her tracks.

The Headmaster looked on sadly as the dark haired sister collapsed from her grief, her daughter unsure of what was happening, Narcissa tightly embraced Andromeda all while the older woman fought back. The agonising scene broke his heart. He knew why, after all he played a part in her torment.

The disappointing frown he received from his long time friend and colleague Minerva told him that she knew what he did.

Even the usual brooding Severus glared from his spot by the doorway. His black bottomless eyes judging him for failing another person, tearing apart another family yet again.

“Have I missed something?” Sirius asked flabbergasted by the destruction. Part of him annoyed that his sister got to damage everything without his help.

Albus silently gestured to the onlookers to move back towards the kitchen leaving the two sisters alone. Minerva gently escorted the troubled Auror back to her seat.

“What on Merlin’s beard happened to cause such a mellow woman to lash out like that?” Arthur Weasley asked once everyone was seated.

Minerva gave the elderly wizard a knowing look but kept her place by Nymphadora.

Albus couldn’t found the words to start such a harrowing story.

“17 years ago Andromeda was brutally attacked by my brethren.. Bellatrix was tasked to extract information about the Order in any way she could..” Lucius started to explain, his steel like eyes glazed off.

Sirius looked murderous and a whimper from Tonks broke out. Unaware of the suffering her mother had been through.

“It lasted for four weeks.. Lestrange used magical and muggle means to crack Andromeda but nothing worked.. Not until Narcissa found out and we all know just how close my wife and her beloved sister are.” His laugh hollow. “Bellatrix used their love and twisted it. Messed with their minds and made them..”

“A spell I created.” Snape continued. “It would allow the caster to make the victim believe whatever distorted reality they created in their mind. In this case Bellatrix made both sisters believe they were free and unshackled by their lives.”

Sirius grimaces, sticking his hand up. “How does that work exactly? What did she do?”

“Andromeda and Narcissa were stripped of their clothes and left in an underground chamber created for this very purpose. The stone room was empty but in their minds they were going about whatever twisted visions Bellatrix planted. For three months while their bodies wasted away in the real world, their minds connected and created a bond between them.”

Silence followed each person trying to wrap their heads around the news. Minerva was quietly comforting the distraught young woman.

“We found them shortly after Lucius came to me. In exchange for our help he would turn spy.. of course I wasn’t going to sit by and let the two young women remain trapped.” Albus finally found his voice again, as grave as it was. “Andromeda was pregnant from her time in captivity and Narcissa was the father, both received treatment at Hogwarts for their safety. Madame Lestrange used their love as a weapon but fortunately for us Andromeda was never a member of the Order. She suffered needlessly.”

“My wife refused to leave her sisters side after their care at Hogwarts. Both left Britain leaving behind both of our families to pick up the pieces.” Lucius bitterly spat.

Snape sneered at the sulking man. “Get over yourself Lucius. This was never about you or Edward Tonks. This was Andromeda and Narcissa's way of coping with trauma.”

“Quite right. Nevertheless Narcissa returned six months later alone. I received an owl and met a distressed Andromeda in France. She had given birth to a sickly baby girl. We found the abuse from her body and the curses she had endured had resulted in their daughter suffering from dark magic plaguing her small form.” Albus steeled himself. “Hermione was treated by a dear friend of mine Celeste Delacour, a pureblooded Veela it was decided that young Hermione would be placed with a loving couple and raised as their own.”

Everyone turned to look at the quarter Veela, Fleur Weasley. "I remember 'Ermione, it was strange. When I came to 'Ogwarts I felt a connection with 'Ermione Granger. I didn't realise she was the same baby girl mama wanted to adopt." 

“Hermione as in Hermione Granger?” Minerva paled in shock, a slight tremor on her wand hand.

Albus nodded regretfully. “Celeste used Veela healing abilities to help Hermione but she warned me that the girl couldn’t be around magic. Magic would of killed her.”

“How is.. I mean she’s at Hogwarts and it doesn’t seem to be affecting her?” Arthur asked.

“A rune was carved upon her chest around the same time Celeste cared for her. Hermione was in her care for two years raised along side Miss Delacour but the magic was hurting her so the Grangers took her in and the rune would activate on her tenth birthday.”

"Why did Narcissa abandon my mom?" Nymphadora cried out, pushing away from the table. Her eyes red and sore from crying. "I remember when I was six mom disappeared for over a year and I never knew why. You're now telling me Hermione is my baby sister. I should of been told all this years ago." Her voice rising in volume, angry at the lies kept from her and hurt that her mother went through so much and never trusted her with it. She had always wanted a younger sibling.

"I couldn't bring myself to relive it all over again. I love you so much Dora but I had abandoned you when you were just a young girl and I hated myself for that." Andromeda appeared in the doorway with Narcissa still at her side.

"I was a coward Nymphadora. I loved.. I love your mother more than a sister has the right to but I missed my baby boy and resentment was building up between us." Narcissa calmly explained. "I despise myself for abandoning you Andy and our baby girl." 

"So who's telling Hermione?" 


End file.
